Family To Live For
by rissy16
Summary: Oneshot for Jadenlover225 Quizilla . It's in first person and contains her OC. Please be kind when reviewing. Thankyou


~Amber's POV~

It was early morning and I am sitting at Yusei's and my favorite hangout spot watching the river flow. It's been months since Yusei left the Satellite to become the World Champion Duelist he set out to be. But, where was he? He said he would come and get us. Blitz, Nerve, Tank, Rally and I still had faith that he would come back but I hate the waiting.

"Hey Amber!" I turned around too see Rally running towards me smiling.

"What is it Rally?" I yelled back. He ran closer and stopped, catching his breath before talking to me.

"Yusei's back!" I gasped as a large smile appeared on my face.

"What? really?" He nodded and grabbed my hand leading me back to the hideout.

"Come on! He wants to see you" I laughed and ran after him trying to keep up. "We're nearly there Amber" I giggled.

"I know." We got closer and closer to view. Yusei turned around and smiled as he saw me. I smiled too and ran into his arms crying lightly. "Oh, Yusei" He pulled me in closely. "I was so worried"

"It's alright Amber. I'm fine"

"Who's this Yusei?" A guy asked him. I didn't even know he was there. I was to focused on Yusei. I looked up and saw him smirk. "Your girlfriend?" Everyone busted up laughing.

"She's my sister Crow" The guy gasped and then busted up laughing too. He then stopped.

"Wait? Why haven't I met her before? Was she raised by Martha, Yusei?" He nodded smiling. "I don't get it. Since I was raised by Martha too, then I should know her right?" I giggled. He was as confused as I am. Suddenly a a voice was heard up above.

"THIS IS SECURITY, ID NUMBER AWX74098 GIVE YOURSELF UP!"

"Who's ID is that?" I asked. Crow and Yusei looked at me. Crow smirked.

"Yusei's not the only one with a knack for ticking of sector security." I laughed bashfully. Something fell onto the road. It was a ball of some sort. It started to smoke.

"They're trying to smoke us out!" I gasped.

"We need to split up, lets meet at the Daedalus Bridge in two hours, that's where my hide out is" Yusei and Crow headed to their Duel Runner's. I asked Yusei if I should take my own and he said yes. Crow seemed a little bit dumbfounded when he saw me bring out my Duel Runner that Yusei made for me. Believe it or not, he actually had some spare time other then building his own.

"COME ON CROW, DON'T MAKE THIS DIFFICULT, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THIS TIME" Yusei, Crow and I jumped on our Duel Runners. Yusei and I went one way and Crow went the other to distract security. Yusei and I headed outside. I followed him, street by street. I noticed Yusei wasn't heading in the right direction.

"Yo, Yus! Where are we going?" He glanced back at me.

"Just follow me!" He yelled back. I shrugged it off and just did what he asked. We zipped through streets and curbs. Suddenly we heard a familiar voice.

"This thing's gonna be tough to shake"

"Need some help?" Yusei asked. Crow looked at us and smiled.

"What are you two doin' here?"

"Someone has to babysit you Crow" Crow busted up laughing, which made me giggle. He was just too funny. After that we saw the machine thing glow, indicating the speed world field spell. Crow and Yusei's Duel Runner's activated. Why wasn't mine activating? _"Overriding suspect's Duel Runner, duel mode engaged, auto pilot engaged."_ I stared at my Duel Runner screen. _"Unidentified personel. System blocked. System blocked."_ What's going on?

"Amber, I've blocked security. They can't challenge you too a duel. Just to make it safe. I can't risk losing you" He smiled. I didn't know what to think. Was Yusei helping? Or did he think that I was such a bad duelist that he needed to shut security out so I don't lose and end up in the facility? I smiled and nodded. I glanced at Crow to see a slightly blush on his cheeks. He saw me looking at him and looked away.

"LET'S DUEL" they shouted. Security placed Gate Blocker in defense mode.

"These sector security goons always start with gate blocker"

"WELL HOW'S THIS FOR SOME VARIETY, I RELEASE GATE BLOCKER TO SUMMON GATE BLOCKER 2 IN DEFENSE MODE, NEXT I PLAY 3 FACE DOWN CARDS AND END MY TURN"

"It's about time you guys got an upgrade, my move" They interrupted Crow's move. I just drove next to Yusei the entire duel.

"HOLD UP, I ACTIVATE FULL THROTTLE, WITH THIS IN PLAY SPEED WORLD GIVES ME 1 EXTRA SPEED COUNTER AND WITH GATE BLOCKER 2'S SPECIAL ABILITY IN EFFECT, THERES NO CHANCE YOU'LL EVER ESCAPE"

"I guess they're trying to stop us from using speed spells, well if these jokers didn't have any skills this wouldn't be fun"

"NOW I'M PLAYING THE TRAP SPEED EDGE, DURING EACH STANDBY PHASE FOR EVERY SPEED COUNTER I HAVE AND YOU DON'T, YOU'LL TAKE 300 POINTS OF DAMADGE AND RIGHT NOW THE DIFFERENCE IS 2 SO YOUR GONNA TAKE A 600 POINT HIT" Crow got hit pretty hard. He screamed. (3400)

"Crow, are you okay?"

"It takes more then a little tickle to rattle this guy" Crow said. "I summon Blackwing Bora the Spear in attack mode, and you know what they say about 'birds of a feather flocking together' well I can summon Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind from my hand when I have another Blackwing monster on my field and once a turn Gale the Whirlwind can slice your monsters attack and defense points in half"

"WELL THEN I GUESS I'LL COUNTER WITH DEFENDERS MIND, LETS SEE YOUR BIRD BRAIN BUFFOONS GET PAST THIS DEFENSE, BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME CROW"

Yusei turned to Crow. "They've got some strong defense set up and their dishing out direct damage by suppressing our speed counters, any ideas?" he asked.

"Only one, but if it doesn't work we may need to book a room at the facility tonight" Crow joked.

~After the Duel – Still Amber's POV~

"Great duel boys!" I commented. Yusei and Crow smiled at me. Up until now I didn't notice how awesome Crow's smile was. I just had to blush.

"We did it Crow" Yusei said.

"You've gotten better since the old days" I smiled.

"You think so?"

"By the way, did you hear about Jack, some reporter found out he's really from the Satellite and now he's gone off the grid"

"He disappeared?" Yusei was shocked. Didn't shock me. I already knew.

"So are you ticked off at him for what he did to you?" Yusei's voice softened.

"Not anymore, no. Jack did what he thought he had to do at the time. He thought if he didn't grabbed that opportunity he's be stuck in the satellite for the rest of his life. I can't blame him for making a choice when he didn't think he had one"

"Wow man, you're a bigger person then I am" Crow said. I smiled.

"I guess" I just stared in front of me, watching where I was going. "Amber? You in there?" I looked over at Yusei and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm here" Yusei just looked at me, not believing my comment. He could sense that I was a bit out of it. But he let it slide. Crow, Yusei and I drove as fast as we could too Crow's hide out: The Daedalus Bridge.

~Few Hours Later~

"My hideout is up ahead' I nodded. As we got closer we heard noises.

"Hey! Yusei!"

"YAY CROW'S BACK! MORE CARDS!" I giggled. They are just cute. They started cheering for Crow. I wonder why? Crow, Yusei and I stopped and took our helmets off.

"What are you talkin' about; you kids want more of my cards? Look at me, do you see a beard and red hat I'm not Santa Claus." They started to whine

"Come on, please"

"Hold On! Hold On! Well I don't have cards, but I brought something even better, may I present Yusei and Amber Fudo, the new Turbo Duel Champion and his sister!"

"I want an Autograph!"

"I saw your duel, I watched it 10 times!"

"Oh man, this is like so cool" They ran over to Yusei and I and surrounded us.

"Hey, try and be careful with the poor guy and girl, they aren't some kind of stuffed animals you know" I laughed and kept smiling at the kids who surounded us.

"Well aren't you kids sweat!" I said while getting off my Duel Runner.

"Miss Amber, what deck do you use?" One of the little girls who looked up at me had asked. I smiled and said.

"I use Wind monster's sweatie" She smiled.

"Can I see them?" I giggled and nodded. I grabbed my deck from my card case and handed it to her. She flicked through them and gasped. "You use the Harpie Ladies?" I giggled and nodded. She smiled a very big and cute smile. I couldn't help but grin back. "They all have wings too. Same with Crow's deck"

"Really? What type of deck does he use?" She giggled.

"Blackwings. They are awesome!" I giggled again.

~Nightfall – Still Amber's POV~

We were all sitting around talking. Yusei was telling a few incidents that happened a few days earlier about these 'Dark Signers' wanting to destroy the world. "So what you're telling us is that these 'Dark Signers' wanna destroy the Satellite Sector?" Yusei nodded.

"That's right Nervin, I saw a vision of it when I was dueling Jack in the tournament" I just listened in closely.

"If it's true, what do we do?"

"I know, we go home, pack up and then use that pipeline to get outta here"

"Sounds good to me, If the Dark Signers are here we should all go over there. I'm good with a deck but once the shuffling parts done, it's all down hill after that"

"I know you're scared Nervin and so am I, but this mark has made me apart of this war and if I don't fight the Dark Signers then there's no hope for anyone" Yusei replied. I didn't want him to leave.

"There's no way I'm letting you do this without me Yusei" I looked directly at him. "You're my brother…and no matter what I'm sticking by you, got it!"

"No way Amber! It's too dangerous! I know you want to help, as you always do. But I just can't risk losing you."I started to get angry and stood upclenching my fists.

"When are you going to realize that none of these words are gonna get through to me? We're family Yusei" I started to get teary and sat back down. "If I lose you, I have nothing…and no one else…to live for" I held my head in my hands and just cried, letting it all out.

"She's right Yusei! Family and friends look out for each other. She's a strong woman. She'll kick butt if she needs too." I stopped crying and looked at Crow. Yusei wrapped his arms around me and apologized. He said that he just wants to protect me. I smiled and hugged him. Crow started talking again. "You also know that I'm with you too. A Crow never backs away from a fight and I got my nest to protect." He looked towards those kids and smiled with an adoring smile. "But they hurt your bike, just say the word pal…and their gone! Seriously I mean it." Crow didn't seem like he was serious. The little girl from before came up from behind and wrapped her arms around Crow's neck.

"That's not true, you'll always protect us" The others walked over.

"Can you tell us a good night story Crow"

"How about a scary one?" I giggled at how much they adored Crow. I just had to blush. Wait! Blush? Am I falling for him?

"But you're afraid of the dark and you always run off before he gets to finish it" I giggled again.

"How about I tell the one about the bridge to no where?"

"Tell it!" Crow started. "Weeeelllllll...Okay. Along time ago, there was a special place, an island in the middle of the ocean. But the people were very sad because they were poor and had to work all the time. Next to them there was another island, where the people were rich and happy and never had to work." The little girl giggled and one of the boys spoke up.

"Get to the bit about the bridge this bit is so boring!"

"Oh and don't forget you gotta do it with voices!" I couldn't help but giggled again. They were just sweat and adorable.

"There ARE no voices!"

"HEY! I didn't ask for the running commentary. Be quiet! Ill get to that soon enough."

"I can tell it, and with the voices!" Nervin spoke. I saw that, what he said hit a nerve with Crow. He growled.

"I'M telling it, WITHOUT voices!" The kids and I laugh. "Okay! So there's the Satellite and the city. Two isolated Islands. But one day a man had a great idea. He wanted freedom. He wanted to connected the two islands so that the people can choose where to live. And that's when the trouble began…The story takes place long ago where a stranger arrived in the Satellite. No one knew who he was or where he was from. He never spoke and spent all his time staring across from the city. Gazing..and dreaming."

"Dreaming? Dreaming of what?"

"Of what no one else dared: making a difference. One day, with no fanfair and no help, he began to build a bridge. He was determinded to join Satellite and New Domino City. He was determinded to give people hope."

"Hold on! One guys gonna build a whole bridge by himself?"

"It's imposible! This stories for kids!"

"And that's what they all believed. They said what they were doing was imposible. But, through it all he kept working. People came from all over the Satellite, to look and too laugh. But the stranger kept building and then, a funny thing happened, people started to believe. Before they had no help, no life except their work. They thought, even if the bridge was an imposible dream, it was still a dream. A hand full of volunteers came a dozen, a dozen and hundred and soon, it looked like the bridge might actually be built. But not everyone was happy with that idea. The people of the city. The people with power, liked the way things were. They didn't want to give the people of the Satellite their freedom. They threatened to send everyone to the Facility if they were found working on it. Many were arrested. But most simply gave up. Their dreams fading away like the hope of a future with freedom"

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT! BUILD THE BRIDGE!"

"Let him finish!"

"I'm just sayin'. It's not fair they did that" (Omg I just saw this for the first time. During this sentence, one of the little boys rubs Annie's head. IT'S SOOO CUTE! ahahahaha)

"Well Yeah! But who ever said that life was fair"

"FINISH THE STORY!"

"Oh, right! So, Security had other plans for the stranger. He tried to out run them as long as he could but he knew in the end they'd finally catch him. He was surrounded. No way out. Escape was imposible, he knew he'd spend the rest of his life in the facility. Never to see his bridge completed. But once again, the stranger proved that nothing is imposible. There was only one road to freedom. A path he build himself. A bridge that united his people and a life that became a legend." He went on to explain the legendary man drove over the bridge and flew. "He proved that just because you've been held down all your life, that doesn't mean that your spirit can't sore through the sky….no one ever saw him again, Duel Runner's were rulled illegal in the Satellite and to this day the bridge remains unfinished."

"Someone must know where he is! Who could just fly away into thin air?"

"I don't know Rally. He did what he meant to do. He gave us hope." Crow stood up. "But, if you want to find him…" The kids chanted.

"Just look in your heart!" They started cheering. I giggled. I have a habit of giggling at them.

"I love that story, though I wish he was able to finish that bridge"

"Someday, until then we've got campfires and ghost stories"

"I just noticed. Your Duel Runner has a pair of wings too."

"Oh well of course. I'm the stranger"

"You are?" They perked up. I giggled again.

"Just kidding. Okay, time for bed, the adults need to talk"

"Like me"

"But he's not even grown up"

"He's still in dippers"

"HEY!" They all laughed and went to bed. Except one little girl.

"Miss Amber?" I looked at her. She smiled. "Could you tell us a bed time story" I noticed Crow staring at me. I smiled and agreed. She giggled and jumped happily. She grabbed my hand and dragged me too her bedroom. The others were waiting. "Guys, Miss Amber is going to tell us a story while we lay in bed." The others smiled. They hopped into bed and waited or me to start. I sat down.

"Alright guys this ones called 'Little Star' By Patrick Smith" (Story is in Italics) (.com/html/little_) _"__Little star lived in space with all the other stars and planets. Most stars were shiny and bright and made patterns in the sky, but try as she might, Little Star couldn't shine as brightly as the other stars."_

"Will she be able to shine bright, Miss Amber?" I giggled.

"You'll just have to wait and see" They giggled as I continued. _"One night when the other stars were dancing around the moon, Little Star set off to see her friend, Twinkle. Now Twinkle was a wishing star and could make Little Stars wish come true. She wanted to be the brightest star in the universe! But Little Star couldn't find Twinkle anywhere and she started to cry."_

"Aww" They all chanted.

"Will she be okay?" I shushed them lightly and continued using voices for the dialogue.

"_Suddenly she heard a friendly voice calling out, "Little Star, Little Star grab hold of my tail and I'll take you for a ride!" It was Corky the comet. Corky had a long silvery tail and was always rushing through space. Straight away Little Star leaped onto Corky's tail. It was time for an adventure!" _They giggled as I continued. "_"Where are we going?" Little Star asked Corky. "We're going to visit my old friend Mr. Sun, the biggest and brightest star of all." Little Star was so excited she nearly fell off Corky's tail."_ The giggled as I continued._ "As Corky sped through space Little Star could feel the warm glow from Mr. Sun getting closer." We'll fly once around Mr. Sun and then it's back home for tea" bellowed Corky. Little Star couldn't wait. _As they got nearer Corky heard Little Star shout out ,"Hello Mr. Sun.""

"What's going to happen?"

"Let her finish, Jake!" I giggled a they waited for me to go on.

"_Mr. Sun slowly turned__ around to see who was there. "Well if it isn't my old friend Corky… and who have you brought along to see me today?" he said with a warm and friendly voice. "This" said Corky, "is my new friend Little Star." "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sun" said Little Star. "I wish I was big and bright like you." Mr. Sun chuckled to himself. "It will be a long time before you're as big as me" he said, "But you'll be much brighter sooner than you think" he said, winking at Corky. Then Mr. Sun reached out his long shimmering arm and shook hands with Little Star, and as he let go a strange thing happened. Little Star felt all tingly inside, her eyes lit up and suddenly she started to glow brighter and brighter. "Looks like Mr. Sun has cheered you up a bit", said Corky. Little Star gave Corky a big smile then turned around to wave goodbye to Mr. Sun. "Thank you for making me bright and shiny", shouted Little Star. "You always were", said Mr. Sun ,"you just had to feel it inside." Then with a whoosh from Corky's tail they shot off through space and before Little Star knew it they were back home just in time for tea._ The End."

"Yay! Mr. Sun helped Little Star!" I giggled.

"Corky was very nice to help out her friend." I giggled.

"Anyway guys, I better get back to the boys." They awed and asked if I could stay with them forever. "I can't stay but I will visit, with Yusei. Would you like that?" They nodded and 'yayed' and hugged me before falling asleep. I got up and headed out. To my surprise Crow was there waiting for me. I stopped and stared at him. He smiled.

"Hey!" He said lightly.

"Hey!" Hi smile turned into a smirk.

"I heard the story you told the kids and I saw the way they are with you." He walked closer to me. "They have never been that friendly with a woman our age before." He placed his hands on my waist as I just stared into his eyes. He then moved one hand to my cheek. He smiled again. "Amber…will you stay with me? With the kids?" I thought for a moment. My thoughts came to ad decision. I smiled and nodded. Crow's smile couldn't get any bigger. He leaned in a kissed me directly. I was shocked but let the feeling take over. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"Now, don't hurt my sister Crow" We turned too see Yusei staring at us smiling. Crow smiled.

"Don't worry Yusei, I'll look after her" Yusei smiled.

"I'll take your word for it" Crow snickered and held me close. He whispered. "_I'll always protect you…my Beautiful Dove_"


End file.
